Ticket To The Hetalia World?
by UsamiNekoBaaka
Summary: Karena sebuah tiket gaje..Kana jadi berada di dunia Hetalia! Tapi, Kana tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk kembali lagi ke dunia nyata!..WARNING:Fic GAJE,aneh,sulit dimengerti,abal,nista dll. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Ticket To The Hetalia World?!**

**Summary: Karena sebuah tiket gaje..Kana jadi berada di dunia Hetalia! Tapi, Kana tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk kembali lagi ke dunia nyata!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**WARNING: GAJE,aneh,nista,OC,abal,absurd,susah dimengerti…dan sebagai-bagainya.**

**Genre: Adventure,Humor,Supernatural (mungkin)**

**Mu..mungkin judul fic ini agak konyol..maaf ya**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**Usami Kana = My OC & tokoh utama dalam Fic ini.**

**Hope you like it**

**Suki dewanai no desuka? Yon de inai~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kana POV**

* * *

_Perkenalkan, aku Usami Kana. Kelas 2 SMP yang mau naik ke kelas 3 SMP. Aku seorang Otaku. Kerjanya selama liburan hanya bermalas-malasan,main game, dan nonton anime. Aku ingin selama liburan ini ada hal yang menarik._

"Hoaaaaaaaaahm~"

Aku menguap dengan lebar sampai-sampai seekor lalat hampir tersedot ke dalam mulutku. Ah , apa kalian bingung kenapa aku menguap begitu lebar? Yang pasti, karena aku sedang bermalas-malasan dirumah, dan juga karena saat ini adalah liburan kenaikan kelas.

Memang, masa liburan adalah masa-masa yang paling mengasyikkan. Namun itu tak berlaku untukku. Kenapa? Karena, orang tuaku kerja, ayah dan ibu sama saja, berangkat pagi pulang malam. Jadi, kami tak punya waktu untuk berlibur.

Tentang keluargaku, aku mempunyai 1 kakak dan 1 adik. Aku adalah anak tengah. Kakakku bernama Usami Yuuka. Sekarang ia mahasiswi. Sedang adikku, namanya adalah Usami Nozomi. Kelas 5 SD. Ah iya, dia ini laki-laki lho.

Dan saat ini..

Sekarang aku sedang tidur-tiduran di kamar sambil menonton anime Hetalia di laptop. Sedang kakak perempuanku, ia sedang main entah kemana bersama temannya. dan adik laki-laki ku sedang bermain bola di lapangan dekat rumah. aku sendiri di rumah, maka dari itu untuk menghapus rasa bosan, aku menonton anime.

"Argh, bosan! Aku mau beli es krim saja!" Ujarku pada diriku sendiri. Kemudian aku mengambil dompet dan pergi keluar rumah.

.

"Hm..udara sore hari lumayan sejuk juga, walau sedikit panas" Kataku sembari terus berjalan menuju toko es krim. Dalam perjalanan, aku melihat om-om yang membawa koper gaje sambil berjalan terburu-buru. om-om itu berada di depanku. Aku memandang curiga, '_jangan-jangan itu semua majalah hentai'_ Pikirku gaje.

Tiba-tiba om-om yang membawa koper gaje itu menjatuhkan kertas berukuran kecil. Kertas kecil itu terbang terbawa angin dan tiba-tiba saja mendarat di wajahku.

Plok!

"Aargh, apa ini" Umpatku seraya melihat kertas kecil itu. di kertas kecil itu bertulisan '_Ticket'_. Aku bingung, kenapa tiket? aku pun membalikkan tiket gaje itu dan mataku terbelalak saat melihat tulisan '_ToThe Hetalia World'_

"_Dafuq! Kenapa tulisannya 'Hetalia world'?! a-ah, mungkin karena aku keseringan nonton Hetalia, makanya jadi berhalusinasi begini"_ Batinku sweatdrop.

Karena aku tak mau berurusan dengan tiket gaje macam ini, aku pun ingin mengembalikan tiket ini kepada om-om misterius yang tadi. Aku pun mengejar om-om misterius itu. tak disangka, jalannya cepat juga.

Aku terus mengejar. Tapi aku sempat berpikir, kenapa om-om ini berjalan di jalan untuk menuju toko es krim? Hm, mencurigakan. Aku pun terus mengikuti om aneh itu. Dan tiba-tiba aku terhenti sesaat.

Ternyata.. tujuannya bukan ke toko es krim melainkan ke gedung besar yang berada di sebelah toko es krim! Wah.

.

.

"Tunggu, toko es krim bersebelahan dengan gedung besar yang baru kali ini kulihat?! Hah?! Sejak kapaan? Setahuku, di sebelah toko es krim itu ada toko buku!" Kataku tak percaya.

Dan kulihat om aneh itu masuk ke gedung besar itu. Aku bingung apa sebaiknya aku masuk atau tidak.

"Ah, apa aku masuk saja ke dalam gedung itu?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. "Tapi, nanti pasti akan di anggap mengganggu. Ku tunggu saja deh di luar"

Aku menunggu dengan sabar sampai tiba-tiba hatiku berkata, "_Kalau menunggu disini terus, kasihan om itu. Mungkin saja tiket itu penting" _. Tapi aku buru-buru melupakan pikiran itu. Aku lebih memilih menunggu saja di luar.

**Namun, Author berkata lain**

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi mendung. Terlihat awan berwarna gelap datang menuju kemari. Aku mulai gelisah jangan-jangan nanti akan ada hujan yang di sertai petir.

**Dan perkiraanku ternyata tepat**

Belum 5 menit, datang hujan deras yang di sertai petir. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku pun masuk ke gedung yang besar itu. Di dalam, aku hanya memasang wajah sweatdrop. Aneh sekali ruangannya.

Kulihat disana ada sebuah lorong yang unik. Maka, aku lupa akan tugasku untuk mengembalikan tiket aneh ini kepada om-om misterius tadi dan beralih menuju lorong unik yang sedang kulihat.

"Howaaa menarik" Pujiku di dalam sebuah lorong. Kemudian datang seorang pelayan wanita dan menghampiriku.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa adik kemari?" Tanyanya ramah. Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Begini, ada tiket yang.." aku menjawab sambil menunjukkan tiket aneh itu. Tapi, belum aku menjawab sepenuhnya, pelayan itu memandangku kaget.

"Uwaaa! Jadi anda yang mendapat tiket ini!" Serunya kaget. Alhasil aku hanya bisa melongo di tempat.

"Bukan, mbak. Tapi ini.."

"Sudah, tak usah malu-malu begitu! Selamat,ya, dik!" lalu dengan sopannya(?) pelayan wanita itu menarik lenganku lalu mengajakku ke sebuah lorong lain. Disana terdapat pintu misterius nan gaje.

"Apa-apaan nih?!" Gumamku kesal.

"Dik, sebelum itu, tolong tuliskan nama lengkap dan alamat di kertas ini" Pinta pelayan itu dan memberikan sebuah kertas dan pulpen.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun menuruti permintaan itu. Kupikir, pintu itu berisikan ruangan om misterius itu berada.

Setelah aku selesai menulis, dengan polosnya pelayan itu mendorongku masuk ke ruangan aneh.

"Nah, selamat menikmati!" Ucapnya padaku seolah-olah memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Hooi! Jangan bercanda, cepat buka pintunya!" Pekikku kaget sambil berusaha membuka pintu. Namun apa daya, pintu itu tak bisa terbuka lagi.

Dan lagi, aku menghela nafas berat. Aku memandang ke sekeliling. Gelap. Itu lah yang pertama kali kulihat di dalam ruangan. Aku berjalan dan tiba-tiba aku melihat mesin yang bercahaya. Dan ku lihat ada sebuah layar disana.

"_Mohon masukkan tiket"_ Kata mesin gaje itu. Hal itu sontak membuatku melompat karena kaget

"Bi-bisa bicara rupanya. Eh? Tiket? Apa mungkin tiket yang ini?" Tanyaku bingung dan menunjukkan tiket Hetalia.

"_Ya. Mohon masukkan tiket ke tempat yang telah di sediakan dan berdiri di dalam garis lingkaran" _Perintah mesin itu

Dan lagi tanpa berpikir panjang aku menuruti perintah mesin itu. Dan aku pun tak sadar bahwa di lantai ada sebuah garis yang membentuk lingkaran.

"_Nah, selamat berpetualang di Hetalia World"_

"Hah? Hetalia Wo−"

SYUUUUT

Dengan tiba-tiba daerah yang berada di dalam garis lingkaran itu terbuka. Alhasil, aku pun masuk ke dalamnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Pekikku ketakukan setengah mati. Aku masuk dan terus jatuh di dalam lubang hitam ini. Aku melihat kebawah dan bergidik ngeri karena melihat sebuah lingkaran yang bercahaya dari kejauhan. Cahaya itu amat terang.

Semakin aku terperosok kedalam, semakin dekat lingkaran cahaya itu. Lalu aku pun masuk ke dalam lingkaran yang cahayanya menyilaukan ,mata.

"Ukh" Umpatku. Begitu silau saat cahaya itu sampai aku harus menutup mata.

(^_^)

SET

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan berharap aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Namun..

**Author berkata lain**

Ku buka mataku. Terasakan aku sedang terbang dengan gajenya, dan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah..langit dan awan? Dan segerombolan burung-burung yang berada di langit.

Dan baru kusadari..bahwa aku sedang terjatuh

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jeritku ketakutan setengah mati.

Ku lihat ke bawah banyak pepohonan. Hutan. Itulah kata yang terlintas dalam pikiranku. Mungkin itu hutan. Tapi tak terlalu luas, mungkin bukan hutan untuk pada binatang buas. Hiiiy..Tapi yang paling ku pikirkan saat ini adalah…'_apakah aku akan selamat?'_

(^_^)

* * *

Nah, nah, kita beralih pada Hetalia, yaitu:

Japan,Italy dan Germany.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

.

"Ve~ Kemping!" Seru Italy bersemangat. Ia berlari-lari dan menari-nari padahal tas yang ia bawa itu cukup berat.

"Yang benar Lomba." Kata Germany membenarkan. Ia cukup lelah berjalan tak tentu arah bersama Italy dan Japan.

" Tapi sepertinya ini Hiburan" Ujar Japan.

Hening..

"Ve~ kalau begitu ini kemping lomba dan hiburan!" Seru Italy polos. Sedang Germany hanya ber_facepalm._

"Va,Ve−,Va,Ve! Ini semua gara-gara ulahmu,tahu!" Bentak Germany. Sementara Italy hanya bergidik ngeri.

"A..ano, sepertinya bukan gara-gara Italy-san saja, Germany-san. Tapi karena memang keinginan kita semua." Kata Japan.

"Ah, benar juga, kau." Timpal Germany pasrah.

Tunggu-tunggu. Kalian ini lagi bicara apaan sih? Yasudah, kita ke flash back!

**FLASH BACK: ON**

**.**

_Saat World Meeting.._

"_Yap tugas kita untuk mencegah adanya pemanasan global lagi sekarang sudah bisa dikatakan cukup sukses. Sekarang, mungkin kita bisa beristirahat bulan ini karena selalu bekerja" Kata America._

"_Kalau begitu, aku mau pulang.." Kata England pamit. Tapi di hentikan oleh America._

"_Eit, stop! Belum penutupan tapi kau sudah pulang duluan, tak boleh!" Larang America yang membuat England ingin sekali mengutuknya._

"_Aku juga mau pulang! Pasti nanti kau akan banyak berbasa-basi sambil makan burgermu itu! Aku sudah muak!" Seru Romano tsundere. Ia berdiri dan ingin pulang tapi dihentikan pula oleh France._

"_Nanti dulu,lah. Tak apa sekali-sekali mendengar ocehan America.." Ujar France yang membuat Romano dan England naik darah._

"_Sekali-sekali katamu?! Kita sudah sering mendengar ocehan America setiap World Meeting, Bloody Frog!" Seru England marah._

"_Hei, alis tebal, tak usah marah-marah juga aku tahu, dan aku sedang berbicara pada Romano, bukan padamu! Kau itu dasar blablablabla.."_

_Dan mulai lah pertengkaran antara England dengan France._

"…_berisik,aru.."_

"_Ve~ tolong hentikan"_

"_Mo-mohon tenang"_

"_Nii-san..kekon..kekon.."_

"_Haahahahahaha!"_

"…_."_

_BRAAK!_

_SIIIIINGG…_

_Seluruh ruangan hening dan para Nations menoleh kepada Russia yang memukulkan meja dengan keras._

"_Berisik,da~" Kata Russia dengan nada manis tapi auranya aura pembunuh. England dan France pun bergidik ngeri dan tak meneruskan perkelahian mereka lagi._

_Tuing~_

_Tiba-tiba Italy dengan polosnya mengangkat tangan._

"_Ada apa,Italy?" Tanya America._

"_Ve~ aku ingin berlibur" Kata Italy yang membuat para Nations lainnya memberikan tatapan 'bagus-juga-idemu!'_

"_Hahhahahaha! Bagus juga idemu!" Sambut America."Tiba-tiba Hero dapat ide~!"_

"_Cepat sekali" Batin para Nations min America._

"_Begini! Kita akan adakan lomba!" Seru America bersemangat._

"_Lomba apa,aru?" Tanya China._

"_Lomba! Pokoknya lomba! Ah, begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba untuk mengambil satu bendera yang berada di hutan?" Seru America gaje._

"_Maksudnya?" Tanya Poland malas._

"_Kita semua akan kemping di hutan lalu mencari satu bendera yang telah disediakan. Lalu Kita semua akan di bagi kelompoknya dan setiap kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang. bersiap-siaplah kalian karena besok kita akan berangkat!" Seru America sembarangan._

"_Bloody hell! Jelasin yang bener dong!" Protes England sweatdrop._

_"Permainannya, siapa cepat, dia dapat!" Kata America lagi._

"_He? Pasti menyeramkan bila harus kemping di tengah hutan.." Kata Canada ketakutan._

-"_Dare?" _

"_Canada dayo.."-_

"_Hahhahahaha! Siapa yang setuju dengan ide Hero ini?" Tanya America. Para Nations lainnya hanya sweatdrop._

"_Nggak ngerti,aru" _

"_Ha?"_

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Hei, America-san. Tolong jelaskan lebih rinci."_

"_Boleh, kayaknya seru,da!" Sambut Russia."Pasti semuanya setuju. Iya kan?"_

_para Nations hening lagi._

_Siiing…_

"_He? Tak ada yang setuju?" Tanya Russia memberikan death glare yang begitu mengerikan. Dengan spontan seluruh Nations (min America,Russia dan Belarus) bersorak setuju._

"_Okey,Hero akan membagi kelompok, lalu siap-siap kalian berlomba besok!" Seru America_

"_Aduh, kacau sudah liburanku kali ini.." Keluh Germany berfacepalm._

"_Apa-apaan ini..aduh, lomba gaje apa yang akan kita alami nanti.." Keluh Sweden juga._

_._

_._

**FLASH BACK: OFF**

**.**

"Ve~ hari sudah mulai gelap. Perutku lapar." Kata Italy.

"Aku juga lapar" Kata Japan.

"Kalau begitu, kita mau makan apa?" Tanya Germany.

"PASTAAAAAAA-pastaaa-taaa-aaa" Teriak Italy bersemangat. Bahkan teriakannya itu sampai bergema.

* * *

**Okey, okey, Kita kembali ke Kana!**

* * *

SRAAAK

BRUUK!

"Auuuuuuh!" Pekik Kana kesakitan."Uwah, aku masih hidup." Kata Kana setengah sadar. Ia melihat kesekeliling. "_Ha? Kok banyak dedaunan?"_ Pikir Kana bingung."_ini benar-benar ajaib. aku jatuh dari langit, lalu jatuh ke darat. dan sekarang, aku masih hidup."_ Pikir Kana lagi.

Kana melihat kebawah. Ternyata ia tersangkut di pohon. Kana mengela nafas lega kali ini. Karena pohonnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan bisa dengan mudah ia turun.

"Pastaaaaa-pastaaa-taaaa-aaaa"

Kana mendengar suara orang yang sedang berteriak.'_Pasta?'_ Pikirnya. Suara itu menggema sampai di tempat Kana berada.

"Si-siapa itu yang berteriak pasta?" Tanya Kana ketakutan. Tapi sepertinya suara itu sangat familiar di telinga Kana."Ta-tapi sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara itu."

Kemudian Kana turun dan pohon. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Sekarang, karena sebuah tiket gaje yang menghampirinya, ia berada di hutan yang entah dimana.

"Hm, benar-benar. Peristiwa ini sungguh nggak logis" Gumam Kana sweatdrop.

Kruyuuuk~

"Dan sekarang, aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan" Kata Kana kemudian."Aku lapar"

Kana berjalan tak tentu arah. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat akal."_Mungkin lebih baik aku pergi ke asal suara orang yang berteriak 'pasta' tadi. Mungkin ia mau berbaik hati memberiku makanan"_ Pikir Kana penuh harap.

Ia masih ingat dimana asal suara itu. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu tahu, tapi perasaannya saat itu sangat yakin bahwa jalan yang ia lewati itu benar.

* * *

Hahhahahaha!

**Kita ke Italy,Japan dan Germany lagi~**

* * *

"Hm. Hari sudah gelap. Bagaimana kalau kita berkemah disini saja, Germany-san?" Tanya Japan.

"Benar juga katamu. Baiklah, Japan, tolong bantu aku memasang tenda. Dan kau Italy, siapkan makanan!" Kata Germany tegas.

"Roger" Kata Japan dan Italy serempak.

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang jam berapa? Bentar. Author liat jam dulu. Oh sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. E…oke oke, abaikan narasi ini

(^_^)

"Ve~ apa tendanya sudah siap? Aku sudah menyediakan makanannya" Kata Italy yang melihat kesibukan Germany dan Japan.

"Sudah siap. Apa makanannya juga sudah jadi? Aku lapar." Jawab Germany sambil merebahkan diri di rerumputan.

"Aku juga lapar" Japan ikut-ikutan.

"Ini makanannya. Pastaaa~" Seru Italy seraya menyediakan pastanya.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka membereskan barang-barang dan memasukkannya ke tenda.

"Aku mau tidur di tengah!" Kata Italy

"Kau tak boleh cengeng begitu, Italy!" Bentak Germany.

"Lalu, kau mau tidur di tengah, Germany-san?" Tanya Japan yang membuat keadaan menjadi sunyi.

.

.

"Ya,ya..sebaiknya memang Italy yang di tengah" Kata Germany ber_facepalm._

Setelah semuanya beres, Japan meminjam senter pada Germany. Japan melihat peta dengan bantuan cahaya senter.

"Kau mau apa, Japan?" Tanya Germany penasaran."America tidak memberi tahu dimana letak bendera itu."

"Iya,sih. Tapi aku sedang mengira-ngira dimana letak persembunyian bendera yang America taruh." Jawab Japan sambil meneliti peta hutan yang sedang mereka tempati.

Setelah beberapa lama Japan dan Germany meneliti, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur lalu bangun pagi ,mencari sungai dan kembali mencari bendera lagi.

Pukul berapa sekarang? Sekarang pukul 9 malam.

* * *

**Kita beralih ke Kana lagi,ya. Kasihan dia sendirian**

* * *

**Kana POV**

* * *

**.**

"Aaargh, sekarang sudah malam, gelap sekali." Umpatku. Selama author menjelaskan tentang Hetalia, aku terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Berjam-jam lamanya aku berjalan. Sekarang kakiku terasa letih sekali.

Aku pun berhenti sebentar lalu merebahkan diri. Aku duduk-duduk di rumput sambil melihat langit. Tak bisa melihat langit secara jelas sih, karena pohon-pohon disini besar dan rindang. Maka langit hanya terlihat samar-samar saja.

Untung saja saat ini terang bulan. Jadi, aku tak terlalu takut berada di hutan ini sendirian. Hawa disini juga tak begitu dingin, jadi aku akan baik-baik saja. Saat aku sedang beristirahat, tiba-tiba ada suara burung hantu yang mengagetkanku.

"..Iiih, kok tiba-tiba merinding ya…" Kataku ketakutan. Lalu aku mendengar suara semak-semak.

Srek Srek

"Hm? Siapa itu?" Tanyaku merinding.

Srek srek

"!?" Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesosok wajah manusia dalam kegelapan. Matanya berwarna merah dan menatapku. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriakku sambil berlari. Tak peduli lagi dengan jalan yang tak terlalu mulus. Setelah beberapa lama aku berlari, pepohonan semakin tipis. Aku berpikir, mungkin disitu ada lapangan.

Dan saat aku terus berlari menuju lapangan, kakiku tersandung oleh akar serabut yang besar.

JDUK

(^_^)

"Hei, Prussia! Kau melihat sesuatu?" Tanya Spain."Sedang apa kau berdiri di dekat semak-semak yang besar itu?"

"Ada apa, Prussia?" Tanya Romano.

"Entah. Sepertinya aku melihat seseorang yang ketakutan lalu berlari." Jawab Prussia bingung.

"Hee?" Romano hanya bisa _sweatdrop._

"Hei,hei, bagus juga kalau kita malam ini berkemah disini. Tempatnya cukup lapang." Usul Spain.

"Iya juga ya." Sambut Prussia.

(^_^)

SRET

Aku bangun dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Mataku berkunang-kunang. Aku sangat lapar, juga haus.

Tep

Tiba-tiba aku mengentikan langkahku. Aku tertegun, dan melihat sebuah tenda. Dalam hati aku bersyukur, mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan.

Aku pun membuka tenda itu. Kulihat 3 orang yang sepertinya ku kenal. Ah, mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Mereka bertiga tertidur pulas dan tak menyadari keberadaanku. Saat aku ingin meminta bantuan, tiba-tiba..

"Ukh.."

BRUUK!

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Neko: Bagaimana, gaje bukan? Hehehehe**

**Kana: Fic gaje.**

**Neko: Terserah kau mau bilang apa, *ngeluarin stun gun*. Ah, apa ada yang aneh? Atau gak masuk akal? Eh, tapi kalau gak masuk akal itu emang iya kali di fic ini. Hehe.**

**Kana: Mo-mohon minta kritik ya! Ini fic pertama Hetalia! Dakara, si author masih linglung.**

**Neko: Gak ada hubungannya! Oh iya, kalau ada typo, maaf ya~**

**Kana: K-kalau gitu, mohon review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ticket To The Hetalia World?!**

**Summary: Karena sebuah tiket gaje..Kana jadi berada di dunia Hetalia! Tapi, Kana tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk kembali lagi ke dunia nyata!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**WARNING: GAJE,aneh,nista,OC,abal,absurd,susah dimengerti…dan sebagai-bagainya.**

**Genre: Adventure,Humor,**

**Mu..mungkin judul fic ini agak konyol..maaf ya**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**Usami Kana = My OC & tokoh utama dalam Fic ini.**

**Hope you like it**

**Suki dewanai no desuka? Yon de inai~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

**.**

Kana Pingsan dan terjatuh ke dalam kemah Italy,Germany, dan Japan. Kana terjatuh tepat di Kaki Italy.

Italy yang merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpa kakinya, ia terbangun."Ja..Japan..tolong jangan menindih kakiku.." ucap Italy. "Hm..bukan aku.." Gumam Japan setengah terbangun.

"Germany, Tolong jangan menindih kakiku.." Italy sekarang berbicara pada Germany yang sedang terlelap.

"Groook…zzzzz…" Tapi Germany hanya menjawab dengan sebuah dengkuran besar kepada Italy. Rupanya ia tidur nyenyak sekali!

Mata Italy terbuka. Ia ketakutan."Lalu, siapa yang menindih kakiku?" Pikir Italy gemetar.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Italy pun bangun dan terduduk di tempat. Ia kaget saat mendapati seorang anak perempuan yang berada di atas kakinya. "Ve~ anak perempuan?" Italy lalu mengguncang-guncangkan bahu anak itu.

"Ve~ bangun..". Italy ingin memanggil Germany. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat Germany yang sedang tertidur pulas dan mengeluarkan sedikit _cairan_ di mulutnya. Maka, Italy memanggil Japan.

"Japan, bangun dan tolong kesini sebentar!" Panggil Italy. "Ngh..ada apa Italy-kun?" Japan akhirnya bangun setelah beberapa menit. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa ia masih sangat mengantuk.

" . . ." Japan melongo melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang tertidur dan di pangku oleh Italy."I-I-Italy-kun, kenapa ada anak perempuan disini!?"

" Eh..dia muncul tiba-tiba, dan terjatuh di kakiku." Jelas Italy yang juga kelihatan bingung. "Sejak kapan anak ini kemari?" Tanya Japan yang dijawab oleh gelengan kepala dari Italy."Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin barusan."

"Jangan-jangan anak ini tersesat" Tebak Italy sembarangan.

"Mana mungkin anak tersesat sampai ke hutan begini!?" Seru Japan _sweatdrop._ Setelah itu terjadilah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Jangan-jangan…hantu.."

"Jangan ngawur lagi, Italy-kun!" Japan menatap anak perempuan yang sedang di pangku Italy."Kalau begitu, kita rawat dia malam ini. Kasihan kalau kita bangunkan."

"Tapi disini sudah penuh tempatnya. masa' kita harus berhimpit-himpitan disini? Lagipula, kasihan kalau anak ini tidur disini. Takut tergencet oleh kita. Terutama Germany" Jelas Italy.

"Benar juga apa katamu. Begini saja, kita semua tidur diluar." Usul Japan yang dijawab langsung dengan rengekan Italy."Jangan− aku takut!"

Untuk kedua kalinya keheningan ini terjadi kembali untuk beberapa saat. Keheningan yang cukup lama ini pun di putus oleh Japan dengan usulannya lagi.

"Germany-san saja seorang diri yang di luar. Kalau tak ada Germany-san, tempat ini cukup untuk kita bertiga− maksudnya dengan anak ini."

"Bingo! Ide yang bagus. Tapi, apa kita bisa membawanya keluar tanpa harus membangunkannya?" Italy agak sangsi dengan usul Japan.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa" Jawab Japan setelah melihat Germany yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kemudian Japan dan Italy pun menyeringai dengan maksud tertentu.

.

.

.

Pagi nya, Japan bangun terlebih dahulu daripada Italy yang masih terjaga dalam mimpinya. Japan mengusap-usapkan matanya sembari duduk. Japan setelah itu melihat anak yang tadi malam sedang terduduk juga di tempatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Japan ramah. "…" Sedang anak perempuan itu masih terdiam, tiba-tiba saja Italy terbangun dan menguap lebar-lebar.

"Pagi.." Sapanya ramah pada anak perempuan yang kemarin disangkanya hantu."Ve~ kau sudah baikan?"

"…"

* * *

**Kana's POV**

* * *

**...**

_Yang terakhir kali kuingat adalah..saat aku pingsan di dalam sebuah tenda milik 3 orang pemuda._

Tapi sekarang..

Tiba-tiba aku tertidur disini? Saat aku terbangun, aku mendapati 2 orang lelaki yang juga tidur di dekatku. Iya, kalau jauh-jauh, tenda ini takkan cukup. Tapi aneh, sepertinya kemarin aku melihat ada 3 orang. Bukan 2 orang.

Saat aku terduduk, seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata coklat tua terbangun. Kemudian Ia memandangku dengan ramah."Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya. Tu−tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal wajah dan suara ini..tapi dimana ya? Wajahnya yang _kawaii_ serta rambutnya yang acak-acakan akibat baru bangun tidur.

Dan aku cukup kaget karena tiba-tiba sajah lelaki yang lain terbangun dan menguap lebar sekali. Kalau menurutku, rambutnya cukup aneh karena ahogenya, entahlah, tapi untuk pria ini juga sepertinya aku mengenalnya. AARGH, karena kemarin pingsan aku jadi begini!

Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang makin lama makin mendekat menuju kemah ini.

Sreek

"ITALY, JAPAN! Kenapa kalian tega− dan kenapa kalian memindahkanku sendirian malam-malam ke sebuah semak belukar yang berduri, lantas memberiku sebuah selimut kumal ini? Iyuuh" Teriak seorang lelaki bertubuh besar yang memasuki tenda ini. Lelaki itu berteriak gaje sambil menunjukkan sebuah selimu kumal yang sudah tua. Jujur, sepertinya ada kata-kata yang terlalu berlebihan tadi.

Sepertinya Lelaki bertubuh besar dan tegap itu tak sadar akan keberadaanku.

"He, memangnya kami membawamu ke semak belukar yang berduri?" Tanya seseorang yang di sebut Japan.

"Ve~ selimut itu peninggalan kakek buyutku, tahu!" Sekarang giliran lelaki yang disebut Italy protes.

"Kakek buyutmu!?" Kata pria tegap itu kaget." Tapi yang mengherankan, kenapa kalian memindahkanku keluar kemah ini, hah!?"

"Karena ada dia" Tunjuk Japan dan Italy ke arahku. Sementara pria tegap itu hanya ber-_jawdropped, _dan kemudian terlihat muram. Maka Japan dan Italy harus bersusah payah menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Dan tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu."AAAAH!" Seruku yang membuat Italy,Japan dan Germany melonjak kaget."Kenapa?!" Tanya Japan panik. Sadar, aku pun menutup mulutku dengan rasa malu."T-tidak apa-apa.."Jawabku kemudian.

Aku baru sadar, mereka ini adalah personifikasi negara mereka masing-masing. Dan aku juga baru sadar akan kejadian kemarin yang sebelumnya. Aku kan berada di dunia Hetalia sekarang."Haaa…" Aku pun menghela napas.

"Sudahlah−sekarang kita sarapan saja dulu agar keadaan kembali tenang. Dan kau−" Kata Japan yang setelah itu menoleh kepadaku "Tolong jelaskan kenapa kau ada di hutan ini seorang diri"

Glek. Aku saja tak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba berada disini, sekarang Japan malah meminta penjelasannya! Aku hanya membalas pertanyaan Japan dengan anggukan.

Sesaat setelah itu kami pun sarapan dengan pasta yang dibuat Italy sebelumnya. Aku pun menjelaskan mengapa aku berada disini. Sebenarnya hanya mengarang'sih. Semoga mereka percaya

"Sebenarnya..aku ini sedang iseng saja ke hutan seorang diri.." Jelasku enteng. Reaksi mereka? Hanya ber-_jawdropped-_ria. Ya tentu saja−alasanku itu cukup konyol!

"Lalu? Sampai pingsan dan kelaparan juga termasuk dengan keisenganmu?" Tanya Germany terheran-heran. Tentu saja aku menggeleng."Tentu tudak! Aku hanya bercanda,kok! Hehehe" Elak ku.

"Lalu apa?" Kini giliran Japan yang bertanya.

"…Po..pokoknya kalian tak boleh tahu kenapa aku berada disini seorang diri, dan apa pun yang kalian tebak pasti semuanya salah!" Seru ku. Sementara Italy dan Japan hanya kebingungan, terkecuali Germany! Ia langsung mengerti apa maksudku.

"Baik−baiklah, kami tak mau tahu apa urusanmu"

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Tanya Italy. Ah,iya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.

"N-namaku, Usami Kana kelas 3 SMP" Kataku sopan

"Wah, ku kira sudah SMA,lho! Kalau aku, namaku Feliciano Vargas"

"Aku Honda Kiku. Panggil apa saja boleh"

"Aku Ludwig." Kata Germany. "Kukira kau memang benar-benar anak SMA"

"Iya,ya. Karena tubuhmu. Tapi kalau dari wajah terlihat masih muda" Tambah Japan. Waduh, tubuh? Mungkin ini akibatnya karena Japan selalu membuat doujin.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Eh..tapi kenapa kalian sedang berada di hutan begini? Sedang kemping ya?" Tanya Kana penasaran.

"Em..itu karena..se-sebenarnya kami sedang berlomba.." Jawab Kiku ragu. Tapi segera di yakinkan oleh Italy.

"VE~ itu benar!"."Lomba?" Kana bertanya lagi dan semakin penasaran."Lomba apa?". Kiku dan Germany berpandang-pandangan. Dan Kiku memberikan tatapan _kau-saja-yang-jelasin._ Maka kini Germany yang menjelaskan.

"Sebuah lomba yang di adakan oleh teman kami, Alfred . ia menjadi panitia di lomba ini. Sebenarnya lombanya adalah mencari sebuah bendera, yang di sembunyikan entah dimana. Batasnya adalah hutan ini." Jelas Germany yang setelah itu berdeham.

Kana langsung paham."Pasti peserta lombanya banyak'ya?" Tebaknya yang mendapat anggukan dari Germany."Ya. puluhan. Dan mereka semua adalah teman-teman kami."

"Oh begitu. A-ano, Ludwig-san" Kata Kana. Kana memanggil '-san' karena memang ia orang Jepang."Karena aku berada di hutan ini seorang diri, apa aku boleh menemui Alfred ?"

"Oh, tentu boleh." Kata Germany ."Kalau kau bertemu dengannya" Lanjutnya dengan muka datar.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya!" Seru Kana seraya bangkit. "Maaf telah merepotkan dan terimakasih atas pertolongannya!" Kata Kana membungkuk.

"Lho,sudah mau pergi?" Kata Italy ramah. Kana mengangguk."Sepertinya aku harus bertemu dangan Alfred -san." Setelah itu Kana menoleh pada Japan.

"Kiku-san juga, terimakasih!" Kata Kana sekali lagi. Setelah itu ia berlari tak tentu arah lagi, tapi dengan tampang anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Hei" Kata Kiku setelah beberapa saat setelah Kana pergi."Apa kau yakin dia akan menemukan America-san?" Tanyanya ragu

"Menurutku sih, bisa saja" Jawab Germany enteng." Dia kan bisa bertanya". "Benar juga kau" Timpal Italy.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat America..

Sekarang dirinya bersama Tony aliennya dan England sedang menaiki sebuah helicopter yang cukup besar untuk 4 orang. Termasuk pak pilot tentunya.

"….America, apa kau yakin?!" Tukas England kesal di dalam helicopter."Yakin untuk apa?" Sekarang America yang berbalik Tanya. Ia sedang asyik dengan teropongnya.

"YAKIN UNTUK MENCARI ALIEN LAGI!" Teriak England tak sabar."KEMARIN KAU BILANG MELIHAT SEBUAH BENDA YANG JATUH DARI LANGIT!"

"_Fuck yeah"_ Sahut Tony . England hanya _sweatdrop._

"Tentu saja! Bila ku temukan alien lagi pasti Tony tak akan sendirian lagi!" Seru America tanpa menoleh. "Aaah! Sepertinya disini aku melihat benda itu jatuh."

England menatap America dari belakang dengan geram sekaligus pasrah."Lakukanlah sesukamu, America.." Kata England. Tony melihat England yang pasrah, dan America yang sedang berseru-seru.

"Ini tempatnya! Ini tempatnya!" Seru America menunjuk ke bawah. Tony juga ikut melihat, lalu berkata "_Fine,bitch"_ dan langsung melompat ke bawah. America dan England yang melihatnya hanya _sweatdrop_.

" Tony−!" Jerit America yang memandang Tony yang sedang terjatuh di udara. Tiba-tiba England menyeringai."Selamatkan alien bodoh itu, America!" England menendang bokong America yang membuatnya ikutan terjatuh.

Bukannya berteriak ketakutan, America malah berteriak seolah-olah dirinya adalah seorang hero . "Selamatkan alien bodoh itu! Huahahahaha!" Tawa England sambil meledek. Sementara helicopter terus terbang menuju bukit. Tapi tenang, England gak sejahat itu. Setelah mendarat ia langsung mencari America.

"….Tony…." Kata America yang masih terjatuh sambil menatap langit-langit, dengan suasana dramatis. (lho?)

.

.

.

SREK SREK

Sementara itu Kana masih merintis hutan. Semakin jauh banyak rumput-rumput liar yang tinggi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda yang terjatuh. Kana buru-buru menghampiri asal suara itu. Dilihatnya benda itu yang terjatuh di sebuah semak.

"…N-nani o.." Kata Kana ketakutan. Dengan segenap keberaniannya ia melihat lebih dekat benda itu.

Hening.

.

.

"HIIIIIIIII!" Jerit Kana kaget. Ternyata yang ia lihat adalah aliennya America."_Aku tahu dia adalah alien America, tapi,tapi,tapi−"_ Kana ketakutan dan menutup matanya, lalu berpaling dan berlari menjauh.

Ia berlari tanpa melihat ke bawah. Sampai akhirnya ia tersandung sesuatu. Sesuatu yang besar. Dan mungkin saja hidup. Dan bahkan ia berbicara.

"SAKITT…" Pekik mahluk itu. Rupanya tadi Kana menginjak perutnya. Kana mendongkak, rupanya America! "Uhuk,uhuk!" Kini America terbatuk-batuk akibat perutnya yang terinjak Kana tadi.

"Aduh, maaf!" Kana segera menolong America yang sedang menahan mulutnya dengan..tangan. sepertinya dia mau…

"HOEK.."

"IIIIIIIH!" Pekik Kana. America muntah, dan mengeluarkan makanan ter-favoritnya, hamburger."Apaan, tuh!"

"Oh, ini hamburger yang tadi ku makan. Sekitar..beberapa jam yang lalu." Kata America yang sudah agak baikan."TAPI KENAPA UTUH BEGITU!" Kana menunjuk hamb− maksudnya muntahan yang tadi di keluarkan America. America memandangnya juga.

"Mungkin terkena kutukan Eng−temanku." Katanya Polos. Kana mengernyitkan dahinya "Tapi'kan menjijikkan"

Setelah beberapa saat, muncul lah seseorang, bukan, maksudnya personifikasi yang dimaksudkan America, England.

"He, Bloody git, kau tak apa-apa? Ada yang patah tulang?" Katanya pada America sambil tersenyum kemenangan. "Ah, Arthur! Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya pantatku sakit,tadi." Kata America sambil berkedip.

"_Arthur?"_ Batin England. Kemudian ia melihat sesosok gadis yang berada di dekat America. Lalu England menatap America, _oh-aku-tahu-maksudmu_. Kana tersenyum geli, melihat America dan England yang langsung berubah sikap.

"Apakah orang ini yang mengutuk anda?" Tanya Kana sopan ke America. "Mengutuk?" Gumam England sambil menatap America.

"SSSST!" Desis America kaget, kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan."Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kau, dan kenapa kau ada di hutan ini?" England juga menatap Kana."Eh..aku..itu rahasia" Jawab Kana _sweatdrop._Sekarang giliran Kana yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh, Anda Alfred -san'kan?" Seru Kana buru-buru."Alfred-san, boleh kah aku ikut denganmu sebagai panitia lomba ini?" Lanjutnya sambil memohon. Tentu saja Alfred bingung. Bayangkan, tahu-tahu ada seorang gadis yang berada di hutan sendirian dan sekarang sedang memohon kepadanya!

England juga bingung kenapa tahu-tahu ada gadis remaja- disini? "Haaa?" America bingung ."Ayolah, Alfred-san, aku tak mau sendiri di hutan ini!" Pinta Kana dengan penuh harap. Pada akhirnya juga America meng-iyakan permintaan aneh itu.

Singkatnya, sekarang America dan Kana berada di tempat istirahat panitia atau villa sewaan, di atas bukit bagian barat dari arah hutan. Kalau England dia sudah kembali ke kelompoknya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, America melupakan sang alien temannya.

"Terimakasih Alfred-san, kau sudah mengizinkanku untuk ini" Ucap Kana sopan. America langsung tertawa gaje."Hahahaha! itulah tugas seorang hero! Nah,sekarang, apabila kau mau menjadi panitia dan membantuku, ada syaratnya!"

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama, kau harus memakai seragam yang telah di sediakan."

"Lalu?"

"Kedua, kau harus memastikan para peserta selamat dengan mencari kelompok mereka satu persatu!" Untuk pernyataan ini America tak melihat bahwa yang berada di hadapannya adalah seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun.

"Oke, lalu ada lagi?"

"Tidak ada. Apa kau yakin bisa?" Tanya America. Kana mengangguk pertanda sanggup. Kemudian America menepuk bahu Kana dengan cukup keras. "HAHAHAHAHA! Ini baru temannya hero! Kalau begitu langsung saja, akan ku berikan alat-alatnya untuk mu"

Beberapa menit kemudian America sudah membawa semua perlengkapan seorang panitia. Dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Nah, akan kujelaskan apa saja kegunaannya untuk panitia." Kata America serius."Ini kompas. Agar kau tak buta arah. Kau harus memakainya. Dan yang ini−jam tangan agar kau tak lupa waktu. Lalu senter, bila malam hari kau bisa melihat kegelapan"

Kana mendesah "Alfred-san, kalau itu semua aku juga tahu! Katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan saat menjadi panitia!"

"Oke,oke, yang ini tas untuk membawa barang-barang dan juga makanan apabila kau nanti lapar. Nah, tugasmu sekarang adalah mengecek masing-masing kelompok disana. Kau harus mencarinya di seluruh hutan! Dan kutanyakan sekali lagi, apa kau sanggup?" Kata America. Dan lagi-lagi Kana mengangguk.

"Tentu saja sanggup!" Tukasnya tak sabaran. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya America menjelaskan"Nah, sekarang kau harus pergi menjalankan tugasmu nanti saat makan siang. Tapi setelah selesai mengecek semuanya kau boleh kembali dan beristirahat kesini."

"Baiklah. Boleh kuminta seragamku?" Tanya Kana sopan."Oh, ini" America lalu menyerahkan seragam untuknya. Lengannya pendek, dan untuk bawahannya hanya selutut. Modelnya mirip baju olahraga tapi bukan! Warnanya biru putih. Lalu America menyodorkan sebuah tongkat bambu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kana sambil memegang tongkat bambu itu."Itu untuk melindungi dirimu, kalau-kalau ada peserta yang iseng" Jelas America.

"_France'ya?"_ Batin Kana menebak. America memandang arlojinya dan berseru "Ah! Sudah saatnya makan siang! Ayo, eh…siapa namamu?"

"Kana. Usami Kana" Kata Kana. "_Usami? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu"_Batin America. (Neko: itu aku!)

Setelah makan siang, Kana bergegas berangkat. Ia sudah memakai seragam dan sudah membawa perbekalan makanannya untuk nanti."Aku berangkat" Ucapnya sebelum berangkat."Hati-hati ya, hahahaha!" Balas America sambil tertawa gaje.

Stop!

Ntar ngetiknya kebablasan deh. Untuk selanjutnya di lanjutkan di chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

.

**TBC!**

**Terimakasih, Minna, yang sempet baca fict gaje ini. Apalagi untuk yang me-review, arigatou! sebelum itu juga maaf ya apabila ada kesalahan,kesalahan seperti alur tak jelas/terlalu pendek,Typo,aneh dan sebagainya. mohon maaf *bow***

* * *

Review Please?


End file.
